


No Place For a Heart

by Sonny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes to an impasse... Ben’s proposed... Michael doesn’t know how to respond... he runs to Brian, on a whim, hoping to discover should he let go?... or hold on tight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This WOULD have been a PWP, but my raunchy attempt at a short, purely sex driven fic, unfortunately, has a semi-plot, but I'll try not to make it mean much... maybe I'll simply make the sex even H-O-T-T-E-R!! so you won't notice...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **NO PLACE FOR A HEART** _By Alison Moorer_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **I apologize,**_  
 _ **I should have kept it hidden,**_  
 _ **Under wraps and out of sight,**_  
 _ **At least in the beginning,**_  
 _ **But I wanted you to see,**_  
 _ **What you meant to me,**_  
 _ **Turns out that wasn’t smart,**_  
 _ **A sleeve is no place for a heart.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **Wish I could take it back,**_  
 _ **The secret that I told you,**_  
 _ **But it’s too late for that,**_  
 _ **Now you know the whole truth,**_  
 _ **Three little stupid words,**_  
 _ **You never should have heard,**_  
 _ **But I let my guard down,**_  
 _ **A sleeve is no place for a heart.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _ **Take one last look before it’s gone,**_  
 _ **It’s time I put it back where it belongs,**_  
 _ **Next time I will know,**_  
 _ **Not to let my feelings show,**_  
 _ **I’ll keep them in the dark,**_  
 _ **A sleeve is no place for a heart.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Brian was attempting to work on a particularly important file for one of his newest clients when he felt the trail of nimble fingers to his zipper. The practiced hand reached inside to encompass his cock in the warm digits. Raising his arms, he looked down to see the mop of blond hair moving toward his crotch. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Those twinkling blue eyes fluttered their lashes up at him. “YOU!”

Brian snickered out a laugh, pushing Justin off of him. “I told you that I had to work on this campaign for tomorrow. I don’t need anymore distractions then what’s going on in my own mind.”

Justin crawled from back under the computer desk. “What’s going on with you?” He stayed on his knees, looking over the edge of the desk.

“What do you mean?” Brian shrugged, hitting the backspace key on his keyboard to delete what he’d spent twenty minutes conjuring up out of the blue. “So we fucked only twenty times this week. What’s your problem?”

“Something’s happened. Something’s changing.” Justin narrowed his eyes to concentrate on Brian’s actions.

“Fuck!” Brian slapped the desktop.

“What?” Justin’s head shot back in bewilderment.

“I forgot to *save* what I had written before. Shit!” Brian leaned forward to almost come nose-to-nose with Justin. “Can we do this later? I’m a little busy right now.”

Justin made a scrunchy face of frustration, sitting down on the floor. “You’ve said that a lot these past few weeks. Makes me...” He did a back roll to stand up from the floor.

“Makes you... what?” Brian asked in an off-handed comment of disinterest. He really could have cared less what Justin thought.

Justin shook his head, moving toward the bedroom. “Nothing. Never mind.” He began to undress, on his way across the loft, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. “I’m gonna take a shower!” He yelled loud enough so Brian might take a *hint* to join him later. As he yanked the T-shirt over his head, Justin glanced through to where Brian sat by the glow of the computer monitor, completely ignoring anything he’d said. “Christ!”

As he heard the slam of drawers, the closet doors and then the eventual solid shut of the bathroom door, Brian finally let out the sigh he’d been holding onto. “Christ!”

THAT was a close one...

Brian had almost gotten caught reading the latest e-mail from Michael in his in-box.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **To:**

 

18-4EVR@penn.net  
 **From :**

 

ComicFann@penn.net  
 **RE: A Question??**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Well, it’s happened. He popped the question. Problem is... I think I might have stumbled**   
**a bit in my reply. I actually didn’t give him one, yet. I promised him my answer by the**   
**end of the week.**

 **What should I do? I’d ask what you’d do in this situation, but I forget sometimes about**   
**your revolving door policy, of always being a *shit* and never giving them a reason to**

 

 **stay.**

 **You wanna know the funny thing... what first came to my mind once I saw the ring,**   
**hearing the four words come out of his mouth...?**

 **YOU. Just... you.**

 **Memories, past experiences and stupid sentimental crap you always ream me out for**   
**later.**

 **And it makes me wonder...**

 **How does this make YOU feel? How DO you want me to answer?**

 **:( Mikey :)**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Brian didn’t care how many times he read the damn thing, it still pierced his heart. His dormant fears of losing Michael churned anew. Everything else was forgotten. Even thoughts of sex with Justin. Pretty much sex with the general population, at least.

The e-mail was dated two days ago, sometime in the mid-early morning hours after Ben had proposed.

He didn’t know what to feel, in all honesty.

No... wait... that wasn’t true. In all honesty, Brian felt hurt, betrayed and lost. He and Michael were a team. An unbeatable force of friendship. The Dynamic Duo. How could he ruin it with foolish commitments to someone who would eventually break his heart in the end?

Brian couldn’t claim to know Ben, all that well. But then again for ALL Ben’s yammerings of understanding how close he and Michael truly were, there was a possessive beast lying within, just waiting to *snap* at the right moment. Ben was nice window dressing, for a time, but all that jibber-jabber of Tibetan mish-mush really gave Brian a sour taste in his mouth. Nothing like being slammed against the cool metal row of lockers to clear one’s mind of any doubt.

Brian moved his mouse to click on the *Reply To* button when his cell phone chimed. He cleared his throat, rolling his eyes at whomever could be trying to contact him at this inopportune moment. “Kinney!” Shit! He hadn’t glanced at the LCD screen... too late...

“Brian... it’s me.”

Brian sucked in a breath, moving the phone away from his mouth. His eyes shut from the ache behind them. He tried to arrange a semblance of complacency to talk. “Hey, Mikey.”

There was a long pause of silence. “Did you get my e-mail?”

Brian was about ready to tease with a sarcastic “What e-mail?” when he heard the tell-tale deep swallow over the line. Damn... Michael’s nerves were shot. Pin-point pricks of electricity ready to blow up at any time. He had to tread carefully. Put on his *game* face. “So... the Professor popped the Big One! I... ah... didn’t think it was in him to do. Didn’t think it was coming to that kind of extent.” He fiddled around with the files and papers strewn on his desk. Where was a good doodle pad when you needed one?

“Neither did I. But Ben loves me. He wants to build a life with me.” Michael heaved a huge sigh. “Or so he says.”

Brian’s brow creased in befuddlement. “You sound... like you don’t quite believe him.”

“Who am I to know how a marriage works? Who am I to know how to be a father?”

A hand over his eyes, Brian pinched the bridge of his nose. “Mikey, that will come to you down the road. Knowing you... how much you fret over every little god damn thing... you’ll do your fuckin’ best to make it work.”

“And... what if I don’t?”

“Don’t what?”

“What if... I don’t want to? What if I’m thinking about other things? Wondering about other people’s feelings? Thinking that I’ll hurt them by the choices I make in the next few days? I don’t wanna lose...”

“Don’t think about them, Mikey. Forget about Debbie, forget about Emmett and Ted, forget about Melanie and the baby. Go with your gut. Go with what’s in your heart.” Brian had conveniently left his own name out of the mix.

** _ **What IS in your heart, Mikey?**_ **, Brian silently wondered.

Michael cleared his throat of the lump lodged there. “Did you READ my e-mail, Brian?”

Brian sat back in his chair, swiveling it around to face the brick wall of the loft behind him. He could hear the faint sounds of the shower running. “Yes.”

“So, then... uhm...”

“Yeah, so...” Brian was just about to give a glib answer when he heard Michael’s voice as clear as a bell through the line.

“I love you, Brian. That’s... what’s in my heart.”

His mouth gaping open, Brian couldn’t believe that Michael had answered a question he had never even vocalized. “What do you want me to say, Michael?”

“Tell me... whatever you’re feeling at the moment. Don’t be shy.” Michael was laughing, but it sounded forced. “Who am I fuckin’ kiddin, huh? You, *shy*? Anyway... tell me something... tell me to FUCK OFF, even! I’m willing to hear anything at the moment except this crappy silence!”

Brian leaned his head back, arching his neck so he was staring up at the rafters of the ceiling. Rafters that he had hung from nearly three years ago on his thirtieth birthday. Where Michael had frantically pulled him down and slapped him silly into reality. When Michael had become the *hero* he’d always fantasied about. Albeit he saved a worthless piece of shit, but Michael still came to the rescue at the right time. “I’m angry. I hate Ben. I despise the sanctity of marriage. I don’t think rings symbolize forever, I think they mean links of forced captivity. I don’t DO romance. I’ve never been sentimental in my life, unless it was with you. Family has meant nothing but pure torture to me. You’re IT for me, Novotny. You and that fuckin’ kid. Gus, I mean.” He realized most of what he said had been pretty negative. “But I’d be fuckin’ devastated if you left me... all alone. I can’t keep holding on to you, but I can’t let go, either.” At this angle, the tears had no way to fall out of his eyes.

Michael finally let out the breath he’d been holding. “That’s enough, Kinney.” He tried to disguise his sniffles of emotion. “Message received. Loud and clear.”

Brian thought he’d said something wrong, pissing Michael off. He’d hang up and that would be their final straw. A crushing end to their friendship. “Michael... wait...”

“Get rid of Boy Wonder! I’m on my way over!”

And Michel clicked off their connection.

“Wha-?” Brian hadn’t realized he’d been leaning back far enough in his chair to cause it to snap back, hitting him in the middle of his back when he sat up straight. “Michael?” Nothing. “Mikey?” He was gone, but where did he go?

Shit! Was Michael coming over here... over *here*!?! To the loft!?!

Brian rolled the chair over to the portable phone where it lay on the coffee table. Keeping one eye on the bathroom door, he shuffled through the address book of logged-in phone numbers. He found the one he needed. He speed dialed the seven numbers, putting the extension to his ear.

After four rings, it was answered. “Yoooo! Talk to me, bitch!”

A hand shielded over the mouth piece, Brian replied in a low voice, hoping he wouldn’t be mistaken for a pervert. “What are you doin’ tonight?”

Daphne plopped her feet to the floor of her dorm, embarrassed by her mistake. “Holy shit! Brian?! Wha-? I thought you were Justin. You wanna run that by me again?”

“I need you to distract Justin for me... for one night.”

Daphne smirked out some excitement. “What are we keeping a secret?”

Brian rolled his eyes at the giddiness of young women who were still *girlie* at heart. Fuck! “Call me back in five minutes. Whatever you’re doing tonight, I need you to take Justin with you.”

“But, Brian...”

“Aren’t you two still friends?” Brian made another quick check to see where Justin’s progress was with his shower.

“I’ve got a boyfriend, Brian.”

“Christ! I’m not askin’ you to fuck him. But then again, you two ARE old enough to make that decision on your own. I just need you to...”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll do it! Lord, I hope this is worth the aggravation it’s causing me. I know I wouldn’t want MY *boyfriend* pawning ME off on someone else’s plans.”

“Yeah... whatever. Call... in five minutes.” Brian hung up, throwing the portable phone back on the coffee table. He wheeled himself back over to his perch at the keyboard, awaiting what was to come in the next few hours.  


 **~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

  
Michael burst out from behind his bedroom doors. Ted looked up from his perch in a chair off the side of the couch. Emmett had been reclining with his legs raised, at an awkward angle, over the back of the couch.

Both friends stood, at attention, once they saw the look that had come over Michael as he paced out of his bedroom.

Emmett placed his palms together, putting his fingers to his lips. “So...?”

Ted simply eyeballed Michael closely, not really knowing what to say.

Michael had unshed tears in his eyes, but a look of unexpected bliss on his childlike features. “I love him.”

Emmett pouted, going limp in his taunt body. “Honey... we knew that.”

Ted hid his nervous hands in his pockets. “What did Brian say, Michael?”

Michael didn’t know if what Brian had said would make much sense to Emmett or Ted. He just walked over to pick up his jacket from the hook by the door. “I’m meeting him at the loft.” He slipped his arms into the sleeves.

“Michael, baby... what did Brian say?” Emmett knew that Michael’s next question would be to ask for a ride, from Ted. If he had his ways, he could snatch those keys and hold Michael hostage until he confessed.

Covering his mouth as he leaned back against the closed front door, Michael tried to stem his tears. “He said... enough. There’s hope.” He shut his lids and began to speak. “It’s gonna sound impossible, but the way he was talking... he’s been thinking really hard. I have to believe in him. I have to believe in us. What I have with Ben is great and... there’s potential there to be so much more. But with Brian...” Those chocolate eyes re-opened to stare down his two friends with unfettered determination. “With Brian... there’s a sense of being... complete. Of being... whole. Of finding my way back home after a long trip to nowhere. I love him... unconditionally and with everything that’s in me. Whatever happens tonight, at least I know I tried. I’m tired of wearing my heart on my sleeve. I need to lay it in front of him... see what he’ll do...”

Emmett had placed a hand to his mouth to keep his own sobs from sounding. “Let’s go, Teddy. Cupid’s Taxi Service awaits!” He pushed Ted to get their coats ready.

Ted wouldn’t budge. “Show me the rings again, Michael.” He was speechless by the passion behind Michael’s words. This wasn’t something he was taking lightly. A main reason why Michael had asked Ben to move out of the apartment for the week.

“Teddy!” Emmett slapped Ted on the shoulder.

Michael let out a tiny smirk as he walked the rectangular box over to Ted. “Be careful with it. It’s an antique.”

Ted took the box as if it was made of pure glass. He kept shaking his head, not certain he was actually gonna be a part of this monumental moment in Michael and Brian’s life. “Fuck!” He snapped the box shut, handing the box back to Michael, wiping away a tear, or two. “He better be fuckin’ worth it, Michael.”

“He is.” Michael continued to stare down at the velvet box, his thumb rubbing the material in a soothing manner. “I wouldn’t be taking this kind of a chance if he wasn’t, Teddy.” All he did was slowly walk into Ted’s arms, hugging him for reassurance. “You’re a good friend.” He knew how troubling this moment would be for Ted. His past crush on Michael having it’s cover blown a few years ago. It meant a lot to Michael for Ted to be willing to help him.

Both men nearly dissolved into tears. They broke apart for a minute, looked at one another and pecked each other on the lips.

“Love ya’, Schmidt!”

“Back at ya’, Novotny!”

They turned to hear the sniffles of their other friend at their side. Their arms opened wide for Emmett to find his place along with them in the circle of loving friendship they’d created. Their enduring bond of brotherhood.

“Awwwwwww.” Ted tried to rub Emmett’s back in comfort, but he found that it only made him cry harder. “Emmett... we love you most of all.”

Emmett was... a goner. “I love you both... soooooo much!”

Michael and Ted rolled their eyes and snickered as they tried to console their distraught friend.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on the road toward Brian’s loft.  


 **~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

  
The phone call ploy had worked. Daphne used her persuasive ways to get Justin agree to stay out almost all night. Probably not getting back until the wee hours of the morning.

This time, Brian was back to diligently working on his current client’s ad campaign. Ever since he’d begun working out of the loft, with his newest endeavor of having his own advertising agency, his social and *extra-curricular* time had been eaten up. Less nights at Babylon and Woody’s. Only the occasional breakfast or lunch at the Liberty Diner. Even the number of *tricks* he’d brought to the loft dwindled.

Justin had been pleased, somewhat. Suddenly, he’d become the only outlet for Brian’s sexual needs. Lately, that wasn’t such a good thing. He felt like he was turning into a routine, of sorts. Like Brian might only see him as simply a last resort.

But that wasn’t what worried Justin the most. What bothered him was the small amount of time he actually noticed that Brian went out with Michael. It had decreased drastically, slim to almost none. For any other... uh, *boyfriend* this would have been an asset. In Brian’s case, no *Mikey* in his life was dangerous. Like emotional suicide.

Walking out of the bedroom, Justin came over to pick up the light jacket he placed on the back of the sofa. “Okay...” He patted all his pockets to check to make sure he had everything he needed. “Uh... I think I’m good. Do you want the number where we’ll be at?”

Without missing a beat, Brian continued typing while replying. “Why? I’m not your father, nor am I the *boss* of you... as you so kindly like to remind me when I DO show a little care toward you.”

Justin had to snicker, because it was true. He seemed to think Brian would want to know what he was doing, where he was and what time he’d return to the loft when he got worried that Brian’s interest was waning. And he was feeling it BIG TIME now. “I’ll call you, once I know when I’m coming back.”

“I won’t sit by the phone if you don’t.” Brian didn’t know if he’d said that as emotionless as he could. He just didn’t want to give Justin any more reason to think anything different between them. Keeping their distance still intact. *He* controlled their progression, not the *kid*.

Justin closed his mouth, catching Brian’s meaning. “Oh... okay.” He picked up his wallet and keys, moving toward the steel door. He paused, hearing the sounds of the elevator coming up to one of the floors. His lips pursed in instant frustration. A trick? A random fuck? Who the hell did Brian have coming over while he was gone? When he looked over at Brian, there was no reaction to the sound of someone approaching. Justin grabbed the handle, prepared to slide the heavy door open.

Michael had the same idea, but his grip was a little more sweaty and loose. Justin had nearly yanked his arm out of his shoulder. “Whoa!” He was thrown slightly off balance.

Justin put a hand on his mouth, not knowing whether to laugh or make a shocked noise. “Oooo... sorry, Mikey!” He noticed Michael favoring his right arm. “You okay?” He put out his own hand to steady the small dark-haired man, bringing him into the loft.

“No! Thanks to YOU, I’ll never get my *pitching* arm back.” Michael didn’t dare look Brian’s way or he’d loose the *cool* he’d already agreed with his body to carry with him.

Brian laughed out loud at the subtle sexual/baseball innuendo. He was watching everything from his peripheral vision. Damn! He could *sense* Michael the minute he’d gotten off the elevator. Having him inside the loft was a whole new feeling. His heartbeat sped up. A pulse throbbed on his neck, trailing up the vessels entering his head, where it began to pound behind one eye. Shit! The screen got blurry.

Justin turned to face Brian, wrapping a friendly arm about Michael’s shoulder, squishing him awkwardly under his arm. “Look, Brian, Mikey’s come over to *play*.” He laughed at his own attempt at humor, never catching the way Brian and Michael tried to avoid looking at one another.

Michael felt the perspiration begin to collect at the nape of his neck, ready to fall down his spine. Oh, Good God! He swept himself under Justin’s arm, drawing back into the kitchen. His brow was sweating. He over extended his coat sleeves to wipe away the moisture. Fuck! He had hoped Justin would be gone. His breathing picked up and he felt his chest tightening.

Justin could hear the sounds of Michael’s interesting *panting* from the kitchen area. “Is everything alright, Michael?”

Michael moved to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of water. He kept his back to Justin as he shirked off his coat.

“Leave him be, Justin. Don’t you have somewhere to be? Don’t keep Daphne waiting on your ass.”

Justin shrugged when Michael wouldn’t answer him, not really paying attention to what Brian muttered at him. He glanced at his watch. “Yeah. I don’t know when I’ll be back, so... ah...” His eyes darted from one friend to the other. Uh-oh! “You two kids... don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Letting out a slight grin no one noticed, he walked out of the loft. Once he was outside in the hall, after closing the door, he leaned back against the cool metal. “Shit.” He shut his eyes, wondering if the keys in his hand would ever be HIS again.

Oddly enough, as he took the stairs down to the ground floor, looking back once or twice, hoping to catch some noises that would clue him in on what was going to happen between Brian and Michael... Justin didn’t feel like his heart was breaking, like before. Maybe he was ready to let go of Brian, just like Brian seemed to be prepared to take the next step in his relationship with Michael.

Back inside the loft, several minutes went by with Brian on one side, at the computer desk, as Michael paced the other side, near the dining room table.

Brian sprinted out of his computer chair, sending the stainless steel wheels to rotate on the hardwood floor.

“Is he gone?” Michael called out.

Brian’s response was to set the bolt lock and press the security code, as if closing up for the night. “Michael...”  


 **==========tbc...==========**   
[](http://docs.google.com/Doc?docid=0AeKjF_KZqdm0ZGQ2emh3dHpfNDgybW5kYjZqbjg&hl=en)

 

  
**  
**   


 


	2. Chapter 2

The interior lights of the loft dimmed a bit.

Michael swiveled to face the living room area, watching as Brian walked... no... prowled from the front door, toward the center of the floor, directly in front of the sofa. His breath caught at the simple presence of the beautiful specimen of maleness across the room, after everything that had been said between them.

Brian had been dressed down in his denim shirt and threadbare jeans. His feet bare. His dark honeyed locks mussed as if he’d been running his fingers through them for hours, while he worked. As he took one step, advancing on Michael, he worked at the buttons on his shirt, showing the expanse of naked, whip chord structure under the soft material. The cuffs came next as Brian hung his arms down his sides to let the shirt simply slip down his sinewy muscles.

Michael swallowed, putting up a hand to make Brian pause, in everything he was doing. “What’s happening, Brian?”

Arching a dark eyebrow, Brian caressed his abdomen to end up at his button fly crotch, undoing one button. Luckily, the underwear hid the already hardened organ hidden deep within. “Isn’t this what you want, Mikey?” He held out his arms to showcase his hot, delectable body.

Stunned by the realization that Brian had mistaken all that had been said between them. “What? One first... and final fuck from you... before I sail off into marital bliss?”

The waistline of the jeans barely skimmed Brian’s flesh as he tucked his fingers around the perfect globes of his ass cheeks to take off his jeans. “It’s what everybody else wants from me, Mikey.”

“Stop it, Brian!” Michael covered his eyes, bowing his head. This was NOT going the way he planned.

“Why would YOU be any different?!?” Brian sounded so... offended and pained. “It’s all you ever talk about. I figured... well, shit... I owed you... after all these years of waiting. Think of it as MY wedding gift to you... and Benjamin.”

Drained of any nervousness at the moment, Michael let his shoulders drop as he reached into his pocket. He turned the tiny box over in his hands, then tossed it over to Brian. “Fuck! You! Kinney!” He shook his head, wondering when he’d ever learn his lesson. “Asshole!” He dodged Brian by charging through the kitchen to make it to the door.

Michael soon discovered, not only was the bolt thrown, but the huge combination/key lock had been used. He plastered his front to the metal, the chilled texture feeling good against his flushed skin. He didn’t want to leave... but NOW he couldn’t leave. He thought he would hide in the nice, quiet corner near the security pad, hunched into himself, like a faithful dog waiting for his master to let him loose outside.

The soft footpads of Brian approaching made Michael finally look up. The sounds of his unbound jeans flapping. The waistline was still exposed and the underwear edge was visible, as well. The velvet box looked dainty against Brian’s gorgeous pale flesh. He hadn’t opened it, he just kept touching it like it was some lover’s skin. His thumb applying pressure to the surface. “If this is what I think it is, Michael...”

“Don’t bother. I already know your answer.” Michael came out from his hidden perch, still liking the support of the door.

“Do you?” Brian paced closer, within reach of being able to touch Michael. Seeing Michael’s arms cross over his chest, he inched near. His hands moving to rest spread-eagled over Michael’s head against the door. His body hovered far enough away to create the sexual heat and tension that had been stirring for years between them. “I suppose you wouldn’t mind whispering it in my ear.” He only nudged his cheek against Michael’s face, feeling the shudder run through him.

Michael closed his eyes in utter delirium. Brian’s touch always sent his body in a tailspin. He wished he had that kind of power to weald so carelessly, with such effortlessness. “Don’t, Brian.”

Brian lifted his head, his lips mere inches from Michael’s. He used the tip of his nose like a fingertip, tracing a slow line over Michael’s face. “Don’t what, Michael?”

“Belittle me. Pile me in with all the other men in your past.”

“Is that what you think I’m doing?”

“I don’t *think*... I know.”

“Well, sometimes, Mikey... you *think* you know, but then again, sometimes, you don’t know shit!”

“Wha-?” Michael was confused by the words Brian was using. As he opened his mouth to speak a retort, Brian kissed him hungrily. Never once removing his hands from the door.

Brian’s mouth thrust, his lips bit and nipped at a ravenous tempo. His elongated tongue lapped at the sweltering interior of Michael’s mouth. “Come away from the door, Mikey. You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Lips puffy and moist, Michael licked them, putting out a hand to rest against Brian’s left breast bone. “I love you, Brian.”

Brian hung his head, inhaling a breath. “I know. I heard you before.”

“Then why are you being this way?” Michael’s hand stroked the collar bone, up the neck and along the stubbled cheek. “You obviously haven’t heard me clearly. I love YOU, Brian.” He seemed to wait out a kind response.

Brian glanced about the empty loft. His body was beginning to distance itself. Underlaying fear settling in. “There’s some weird echo happening, Mikey.” He attempted to laugh off the silence.

“No. There isn’t.” With grand fortitude, Michael cupped the nape of Brian’s neck, with both hands, making Brian look directly into his eyes. A kiss for each word, growing smooth and supple by the moment. “ ***I***... ***LOVE***... ***YOU***... ***BRIAN***... ***KINNEY***.” The last lip lock was stretched out as Michael munched rabidly on Brian’s bottom lip, following a wet trail along the neck muscles.

“NO! S... s... s-top!” Brian yanked himself out of Michael’s reach. The primal male was disappearing, becoming the little lost boy who no one wanted... loved. He kept a hand on Michael’s shoulder, hoping this would allow them some space. “What do you want, Michael? What do you want from me?” He continued to look down at the velvet box, his hand slipping off Michael’s person.

“Now? Or simply a *future* kinda thing?” Michael was quieted by the glance sent from Brian to stop joking around. Things were getting serious. “The answer is the same for both. YOU... plain and simple. Always has been, always will be.”

Brian caught his breath. “ ‘Cause you love me...” He turned from Michael to head away, feeling *caged* himself.

“Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?” Michael pushed off the door, noticing the boiling emotions beginning to surface in Brian.

Hunched over, the muted lighting of the loft illuminating the boney stretch of spine, Brian finally opened the velvet box. “FUCK!” The defenseless velvet box was thrown across the living room, saved by the sheer curtain outlining the long windows. The tiny box slid down the curves of the material, landing on the hardwood floor.

"Brian!” Michael’s brow creased in confusion and hurt. As if watching his *love* being thrown away in anger. But his heart nearly broke as he watched Brian fall to his knees, tucking his head into his chest his hands over his head. “Oh, Christ! Brian!” Michael crouched beside his best friend, not knowing how to console him as wracking, guttural sobs quaked through his weakening body. “Please... stop! Tell me what to do. Brian...” Michael watched as Brian reached out one of his hands to grip his thigh. When he glanced down, he noticed that in between Brian’s fingers was threaded what had been inside the box.

Michael had bought antique rings from some small jewelry outfit. Shopped around for the right chain that would match the metal of the rings. He knew Brian’s *rule* about rings symbolizing what he called *captivity*, but somehow the rule wouldn’t apply if the rings hung off a chain.

There were two rings, but they interlocked. At different times, the way they moved against the flesh they lay upon, they would open, show they’re entanglement. Other times, as if by magic, they would separate, lay as two separate entities... finding the quietest, subtlest moments to come together again... and again.

Just like Brian and Michael.

Their bond was indescribable. Their unity undeniable. Everyone else in the world didn’t need to understand them. It kind of spoke of their relationship. Together Forever. Dynamic Duo. Always Have, Always Will... fuck all the rest.

Michael actually understood not needing to *symbolize* their connection by foolish bands around their fingers. It didn’t stop him from wanting to brand Brian as his own, even if it was hidden. As long as Brian knew where he belonged.

“Are these supposed to ask me a question you need me to answer?” Brian literally was crawling into Michael’s lap, his head finding a niche on one of the thighs under his cheek.

Michael reached out to brush back Brian’s unruly mane of hair to look at his face. He wiped away the moisture stained on the hot flesh. “Hell... you got me on my knees, Kinney... I think the question’s fairly obvious.”

Caught between a dry sob and a chuckle, Brian wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, taking in a deep breath and then letting out a huge sigh. “And you finally... got me where you’ve wanted me, Mikey. I’m not quite at your feet... and I don’t plan on beggin’... so...”

“So, yeah...”

Removing his one arm from around Michael, Brian held up the hand where the necklace dangled from between his lengthy, fanned fingers. “Put it on me.”

Michael wasn’t sure what Brian was wanting him to do, or what would happen, but he was willing to take the chance. He began to untangle the chain from around the fingers as he felt Brian’s other hand move to slide under his T-shirt, grabbing and massaging hardened flesh.

Brian shifted, his hazel eyes trained on Michael’s passionate hazy gaze. He brought up his head, meshing their foreheads as one. He took Michael’s hands, helping him undo the lock on the chain. He casually dipped his head, butting against Michael’s chest wall. His pale nape was displayed for Michael to place the necklace around the long column.

Michael followed the silent instructions, closing his eyes when he felt Brian begin to kiss the material over his rigid groin. Persuasive fingers wanted entrance, Michael wasn’t foolish enough to deny the access. This was exactly what he’d been wanting, for years.

Something wasn’t right, though.

Brian only had to push gently and Michael was laying flat on his back, on the hardwood floor. He moved to hover, shadowing Michael’s head and upper body to straddle the tiny, compact hips. The chain swung, dangling in between them. “You’ve still got too many clothes on, Mikey.” He reached down to lower the zipper, fingertips tickling the fine dark pubic hairs inside the tight gray undershorts. “We have some unfinished business here, Novotny.”

Rolling his eyes at the pure ecstasy of feeling Brian squeeze his throbbing manhood, Michael choked out a reply. “Wait!” He blew out puffs of breaths. His own hand went to encircle Brian’s wrist of the hand on his cock. “You don’t have to do this... Brian...”

“It’s okay, Mikey.” Brian leaned down to press the lightest, tender kiss on Michael’s lips. “This... has been my only form of communication with the outside world. But it’s been the least used with you. I can say *I love you* as many times as you could, but I don’t think... even you would take me seriously. For you to understand me, fully, this is our only way of declaring what we both feel. The last step for us to take for me to know how compatible we really are.” He played at the tip of Michael’s penis, thrusting his own thickening member against their pulsating connection. “We’ve both agreed to come this far, don’t back down on me now.” Brian moaned into Michael’s mouth as he felt those sweet, smallish hands slope down his lower back, tuck under the jean material, grab his rear and pull him closer, still. “Ahhh... I need you... badly, Mikey.” He mouthed the words on Michael’s lips. He had to remove his hand from inside Michael’s undershorts, only to gain some leverage on the floor, above Michael’s head.

Michael reached up to hold onto Brian’s wrists, kissing the pliant flesh along the muscular forearms and biceps. He did a perfect roll to land Brian on his back, powerless and wanting. Shuffling about to straddle Brian’s hips, Michael crossed his arms, catching the bottom hem of his T-shirt to rid him of the cumbersome clothing. He threw the material off in the distance. Palms to the floor, he suspended his upper body over Brian’s head, beginning a long, concentrated trail of ravishment all over the naked, flushed flesh. Once he reached the mid-abdomen, Michael tugged down the waist line of both Brian’s underwear and jeans. Those were thrown in the air, as well, landing in a clump near Michael’s discarded clothing.

Michael sat back on Brian’s bunched thighs, grabbing the engorged cock in his steadfast grip, bending down to lick and lap at Brian’s lips, while starting a deliberate rhythm to coincide with the touch of his tongue. As Michael lifted his torso up off Brian’s, he glanced down at the necklace, innocently caught on one of Brian’s puckered nipples. They changed color in the subdued lighting, twisting around each other. It brought a pleasing quip to his heart to see he and Brian’s own coupling displayed so simplistically, yet so poignantly. His lips changed their pressure along their path, more loving and tender, less forceful and ravaging. He moved to take Brian fully into his mouth. Watching, under his lids, as the exquisite body undulated with every suck and slurp down the thick length.

“Christ... Mikey!” Brian was seeing shards of light in his eyes at the endless heights that could be reached with his most loyal and faithful of partners. He had already been close to orgasm once they’d begun, but this would be a first for Brian Kinney where ejaculation followed no penetration, of any kind. Just the mere idea of what was possible made him hard and hornier then ever before. Good God! Michael gave great head! His hips plunged into the willing orifice, feeling the simmering of an incredible orgasm.

With the same swiftness from minutes ago, Michael rolled them again. He was laying back on the hardwood floor, pinned under Brian’s pelvis. He maintained a steady pace, enjoying the delicious organ. He worked his hips out of his jeans and underwear, finally releasing Brian’s cock to crawl up his encompassing body toward his head. The waistline edge around his mid-calf, Brian helped Michael toe off his jeans completely.

Michael’s thighs were brought to arch over Brian’s hips, allowing a vulnerable view of his groin area and his stiff cock, with easier access to his puckered entrance. Brian’s hazel eyes gazed hungrily at what lay before him, he rubbed at the sides of Michael’s thighs, resettling his backside to grant the tip of his penis a second or two to tease the tight hole. The pre-cum moistened the head, creating a meager amount of lubrication. Brian had only meant to foreplay for a few seconds longer, but Michael decided to wrap his arms up and around his neck, holding on tight. His gaze intently darted over Michael’s face, hoping to see some light tease or joke to their sexual play.

** _ **Michael can’t mean to do this without... lube or protection?**_ **, Brian could barely grasp his head around the thought.

Those chocolate depths were resolute and unshakable that Brian couldn’t deny what they were requesting of him.

Tiny thrusts toward the hot, hard flesh, Michael hung onto Brian, matching their mouths to breath into the heated opening. “I’m willing to take the risk, if you are. Don’t stop now, Brian. Do it.” He bit twice at Brian’s lips, unwilling to look him directly in the eye once Brian was fully encased inside of his warmth. “Fuck... me...” His deep moan cried for completion of what he’d been dying for so long.

Stunned beyond belief, caught between pleasure and pain, Brian never knew where the first tear came from. It simply fell to pool on Michael’s flesh, searing the surface as he plunged once.

Michael never felt the cool drop hit his skin, lost in the rapture of he and Brian’s final union.

Both men shuddered at the pure bliss of their flesh melting as one. No barriers between either man. Soul to soul... for all eternity.

As Michael pulled back, Brian placed a hand under him, lifting his back, raising Michael to sit on his legs, letting the next thrust happen as Michael became upright. The sensations it created for both, made them nearly climax instantaneously. Michael threaded his hands through Brian’s mahogany locks groaning at the pleasure centered around his belly. Brian was at the perfect level to suckle at Michael’s neck and collarbone, possibly leaving a few love reminders to find later on.

Their pace picked up once they realized this would be the most thrilling position for them to keep constant.

“You’re incredible, Mikey.” Brian strangled out as he felt Michael’s anal muscles constrict around his pulsating cock. “I’m sorry... so sorry. I didn’t know. Never knew it could be this...” His hands found themselves encircling Michael’s well-rounded ass, adding extra power to their controlled rhythm. “Yes!” He felt the sting of orgasm rising to the surface.

Michael was too caught up in the sensations to understand what Brian was saying. “I always knew it would be this way between us.”

“Fuckin’ now-it-all!”

“Better late then never, huh?”

Michael bowed his head over Brian’s contorting features, nudging his face to Brian’s exposed neck muscles. A few seconds later, their foreheads meshed as they usually did when they were this close to each other. In a frenzied rush to define their outcome, it suddenly hit Michael what Brian had said.

Caught in the middle of going down on Brian’s cock, Michael attempted to get Brian to look directly at him. “Brian...? Yes? Brian?”

His brow wrinkled in heavy intoxication, Brian squinted his moistening eyes toward Michael’s pleasure ridden face. “Fuck! YES!”

“YES?” Michael still was unsure he’d heard correctly.

“GOD! YES!” Brian stated as emphatically as he could lost in his orgasm.

“YES!” Michael was trapped in a combinations of euphorias. Brian had answered his silent question of *commitment*, from before... and the finality of his own orgasm shared with Brian’s.

“CHRIST! YES!” His body weakening from holding Michael upright, Brian crumpled slowly to the floor, taking Michael with him, in giddy laughter. “Lord, Novotny... you’re an animal.” He’d never felt so drained, after sex, in all his life. He’d forgotten how scintillating anal penetration could be without the barriers of safe sex. Skin to skin. Flesh to flesh. Pulse to pulse. Heart to heart. His arm secure about Michael, he cuddled him as close as he could get. His dick never knowing the difference of finishing one orgasm, then beginning another.

Michael licked around one of Brian’s nipples. “You’re still hard.”

“I know... give me a few...” Brian hefted out a huge sigh. “I’ll be ready to go in another minute. Sound good?” He let the tears flow from his eyes, unchecked, not caring how he looked to Michael. He wouldn’t ever be ridiculed or coddled for showing those raw emotions.

A little smile against Brian’s flushed skin, Michael couldn’t stop himself from snickering with glee. “How long do we have?” He wondered when Justin would return.

Brian knew what Michael was asking him. “A whole lifetime... if you want.”

Michael grew serious, his arms about Brian, deciding to hold on with all his *super hero* might. “I do.”

Bringing Michael up, from laying on his chest, Brian caressed his knuckles down Michael’s cheek, letting him hover over his face, before he lifted up to kiss him, long and deep, wet and soft. “I do... too.”

Their eyes met. Their foreheads meshed. Fingers entangled, palm to palm. Their legs entwined. Their bodies joined.

The rings lay twisted between their melded chests, vibrating with a long ago promise of unconditional love and companionship.

“I love you.”

Michael closed his eyes... thoroughly at peace.  


 **~~ &&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~&&~~**

  
Emmett and Ted stood at the bar, a slight space between the two friends, sharing cocktails, beers and each other’s terrible sexual escapades. They’d been sorely lacking in their usual double *date* with Brian and Michael.

Last they heard... they were still holed up in the loft... doing god knows what to each other to make up for the seventeen plus years of missed opportunities and misguided notions

“Hey, boys!” Brian had grabbed the asses at his hand level.

“Whoa!” Ted drew back from the weird contact.

“Hel-Loo...” Emmett thrived on this kind of attention

The odd jovial voice, from Brian, sounded over the thump-thumping of Babylon’s resident DJ’d music wasn’t *quite* the picture of the normal Brian Kinney.

Emmett sipped at his Cosmopolitan, while Ted milked his beer. “Well, lookee, what the cat dragged out of it’s cage.” He was shocked to notice how... happy? Brian looked. Decked out in soft jeans, a soft velvet-y button down shirt opened enough to reveal the necklace Brian proudly displayed since Michael had placed it on him, just days ago. Emmett couldn’t help noticing the ever changing ways of those two rings, like the men they represented. It made him want to cry at Michael’s deft brilliance at finding the perfect way to *mark* Brian... TAKEN. Brian seemed pleased to showcase to the world his ownership. Emmett was happy for both of them.

Ted still had his doubts, though. “Where’s Michael?” He couldn’t believe the Kinney beast could be tamed THAT easily.

Brian let out smirk, then shrugged his doubt. “Don’t know. He’ll show up, I guess.” He winked at Ted, swiping the beer bottle from the unsuspecting man. He took a swig, swallowing the liquid down. He plopped the bottle back on the bar. His thumbs hooked on his jean’s back pockets. The necklace swung free, the rings separated.

Ted couldn’t help noticing the differently hued bands on Brian’s pale skin. It fascinated him, to no end, to watch what would happen in just a few short minutes.

Another techno/trance number churned through the speakers. A solid spotlight hit the middle of the dance floor. A dull roar flowed over the crowd.

The old Kinney feral prowl began to flow.

Hazel eyes scoured the sea of male flesh. He turned his back to Emmett and Ted. His *catch* was already spotted. “Hel-Lo Gorgeous Angel!” He managed to growl out as he wrapped a loose arm about his two friends necks. “See ya’ll later. I’m gonna be busy tonight... allllll night!” He let go of Emmett to tweak Ted’s nipple over his drab cotton-polyester blend shirt.

Emmett’s eyes flashed in shock. “Did you see that?”

Ted grimaced, hurt for his best friend, Michael. Oh, how the mighty DO fall! “Frankly, I wouldn’t want to see The King Prick of Liberty Avenue back in action, thank you very much!”

Emmett hunched low to speak directly into Ted’s ear. “Teddy... the rings came back together. I swear... it’s a fuckin’ mystery. How the fuck does HE do it?!”

Ted’s mouth gaped open at the scene on the dance floor. “Not now, Em! Pay close attention. Michael might want us to give him a detail play-by-play...”

Both men watched in wonder at the beautiful, half-naked, muscular dark-haired angel Brian was dancing toward. Perfect tush encased in hot snake skin leather red pants, a silver bullet belt looped around the trim waist. A sheen of glitter poured over his perfectly shaped naked torso. The dark ebony locks mussed about his head as he gyrated to the beat with his two companions.

Brian swiftly approached the man, cascading his palms down the man’s front, splaying his hands over the thick thighs and coming up to massage the hard groin underneath. He dipped his head to kiss the pale, glistening neck as the bare arms reached back to encircle his neck, playing in his perfectly tousled hair.

Brian’s *prey* quickly forgot his two companions. He played coy, trying to walk away, but Brian snatched him back, by the loose silver bullet belt, tugging him into his arms, twirling him to land secure on his chest.

Emmett let out a stunned breath, while Ted nearly gagged on his last slurp of beer.

Michael? HOLY CHRIST!

Emmett clapped, throwing out a few cat-calls and whistles, causing a stir amidst the Babylon crowd that brought attention to Brian and Michael... foolishly slow dancing to a fast-paced electronic pulsating sound. Emmett knew what they were truly dancing to.

The sweet, mystical cadence of one another.

Brian smirked his pleasure as he planted his thigh in between Michael's legs, making him ride out the dance on his raunchy perch. He arched Michael over the arm at his back, his lips prepared to lick at the bare flesh laid open for all eyes to devour.

But only ONE man could touch...

As Michael was spun around the floor, it became clear that in the past few days Brian had taken his new lover to get his own *brand* to show his commitment. It was actually only temporary, removable if wanted. But Michael had grown to love his *literal* heart-on-sleeve tattoo. Especially since all it simply stated was... *BRIAN's*...

Ted continued to sputter, trying to control his breathing, tears of almost choking on beer and his own saliva pooled in his eyes.

Emmett patted his friend’s back. “I know, sweetie. They choke me up, too. Aren't they beautiful!?!” He sprouted out like a proud parent.

Ted shook his head, unable to clear his throat to rights. He simply gave up, vigorously nodding his head as the adorable bartender gave him a free bottle of water. He tipped the plastic container in the air.

** _ **Cheers! To whatever and whoever will be!**_ **, Ted silently pledged as he tried to save his own life from drowning.

Ted gave up explaining the inexplicable.  


 **==========THE END==========**


End file.
